1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drawer slide assembly and more particularly to a full extension drawer slide assembly of the type used for mounting a drawer to a cabinet for relative translatory movement.
2. The Prior Art
It is conventional to mount a drawer to a cabinet through the use of a drawer slide assembly comprising a first channel adapted to be mounted to a cabinet, a second channel adapted to be mounted to a drawer and an intermediate channel slidably connecting the first and second channels. In the mounted position the channels are in nested or telescoped condition in the closed position of the drawer and in relatively extended position when the drawer is pulled outwardly.
Since drawers are mounted in enclosures which preferably correspond closely in dimension to the front face of the drawer, it is necessary that the attachment, particularly of the drawer to the drawer channel, be effected accurately. If it is not, the face of the drawer will engage against portions of the cabinet above or below the drawer and inhibit the full and smooth movement of the drawer to and from its fully closed position.
In the typical installation of a conventional slide assembly, the cabinet mounted channels are first secured in a predetermined position within the cabinet. The drawer channels are thereafter secured to the drawer in a position which approximates the desired final position.
The initial connection of channel to drawer is made utilizing vertically enlarged slots in the channel which provide a temporary connection. The drawer carrying the temporarily mounted drawer channels is thereafter connected to the remainder of the slide assembly by engaging the drawer channels and the intermediate channels, and the drawer closed. If the connection between drawer channel and drawer leaves the drawer in a position above that desired so that there is inteference between the upper edge of the drawer face and cabinet upon closing of the drawer, it is necessary to remove the drawer by disconnecting the intermediate and drawer mounted channels, lower the drawer relative to the drawer channel, reattach the intermediate and drawer channels and recheck the adjusted position of the parts. If the correction applied is too little or too great, the procedure must be repeated time and again until a precise location of the parts is achieved.
After the correct position is established, a permanent connection between channel and drawer is achieved by affixing fastener means through the drawer channel to the drawer using additional apertures in the channel which do not provide excess clearance between the fastener and the channel.
It will be recognized from the above description that the adjustment of the position of the drawer is a tedious and time-consuming operation, often requiring multiple removals of the drawer, readjustment, repositioning etc.